Rebel me
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: Katara goes for a swim oneday, when she comes back to the group, she has changed somehow... but they don't know what she did when she swam... mystery! YOU FIND OUT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THO!RATED T FOR SAFETY, AND IF YOUR INNOCENT, DON'T READ! please
1. Oops, did I do that?

The water swirled around me, encasing me in a protective manner. I felt calm and relaxed, like nothing could disturb me. The water sucked me under gently as I took a breath. I opened my eyes to a wonderful scene of silvery fish and glorious sea life. I closed my eyes again and floated up to the surface. I didn't want to go yet, So I stayed under. My chest had a faint burning ring around it, but I couldn't see it, I only felt it. I opened my eyes again and saw the beautiful scene. It was mesmerising, like I couldn't swim away... or take a breath...

Panic settled low in my stomach as the realisation that I couldn't take a breath hit me. I tried to think logically, but the voices in my head weren't mine. _You don't have to breathe. Calm down Katara, you'll be okay with us underwater..._

I couldn't take it any longer, the burning sensation around my chest hurt more badly and I felt I was drowning. My vision blurred and my awareness of everything faded.

Suddenly I was jerked out of the water. I took a big breath when I hit the surface. I felt a person with a strong build had pulled me up and was carrying me. I rested my head on his shoulder, along with my arms.

The next thing I knew, I was on a dirt ground, with my saviour shaking my shoulders.

"Katara! No! Don't you dare leave me!" The voice was strangely familiar, like I had feared it at some point in my life. He stopped shaking me and our lips connected for a second. When he pulled away, he pumped my chest. My awareness was pulled back, but I was too tired to move. Our lips connected again; this time I turned it into a kiss to show him I was alive. He pulled back with a gasp.

"Open your damn eyes! Please!" I did as he said and reality struck me. I looked into his amber eyes and had a mental freak. I kissed Zuko! I sat up quickly, grabbing onto him to steady myself.

"what - did I do that?" he looked at me confused for a moment and smirked.

"Yeah..." I blushed and pulled my hands away abruptly. "I don't know what really happened, I saw your clothes on the edge and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. So I jumped in and got you out."

"You saved me?" Then I looked down at myself and realised all I was wearing was my under garments. I blushed again. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"I guess... Don't worry, I'm not a sicko" I raised an eyebrow at him. My memories flooded back of him.

Yes I had thought he was cute, but he wasn't for me because he hurt everyone. The memory of being stuck in the Ba sing sae prison with him stuck itself in my mind. I looked at him again.

I felt really cold, and no matter where I positioned my arms around myself, I didn't feel any warmer. I considered a moment, and came to the conclusion that I could cuddle into Zuko, but I felt the blood rise to my cheeks so fast I nearly got warm.

"Are you cold?" I nodded meekly. He put his arms around me and not only did I feel warm, I felt like I belonged there. "It's weird seeing an amazing water bender, who beats me in all our fights, so weak." I glowered at him and he bit his lip. "Just saying..."

"And now you're going to shut up and not mention this to anyone!" He nodded.

I couldn't breathe, I was under water again. I freaked out and then I saw Zuko's face. We were above water, making out. Then I opened my eyes and saw him. Uh oh. His face was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

"Did I say something" I gasped.

"Not much just... Oh Zuko! Zuko! And a few other details I won't ever repeat..." My eyes grew wide.

"Tell me... Or I won't tell you what the dream was about..." I bribed.

"You said... for me to... not stop...um...and that...I can't say it!" He started laughing. I pulled out of his grasp and pulled him off the ground. I held his neck.

"What did I say?!" I yelled.

"That you loved me!" He started laughing again. I tightened my grip and he grasped my hand.

"You wouldn't. You're an amazing bender Katara, but I have an advantage." He smiled. I challenged him with my eyes and he pulled my hands around his neck easily. His hands slid around my waist and I was gasping for breath. He Leaned in and gently grazed my lips with his.

"I have you now" My arms had been frozen in shock, but Just as he went to kiss me, I grabbed his face between my hands. But instead of pushing him away, like I wanted to, I pulled him closer and my dream had come true. What a weird time for it to come true.

I thought Zuko was just doing this to get me in an insecure and vulnerable spot but he seemed as into it as I was. The next thing that happened was something I only imagined. He pulled off his shirt. He had put it on to keep us both warm, but he took it off.

I wanted to, but it was a big opened space, I was scared someone would come and see us. He found his way up my back and to my hair. He gently pulled the hair ties out and let my curly brown hair loose.

He, while still kissing me, pushed me into a smaller clearing surrounded by tall, secretive trees. They would keep this moment a secret, I knew they would. Although I was fourteen, a goody two shoes, and a bossy mother figure, I couldn't help but let it happen. Zuko and I melded together perfectly, I couldn't stop this from happening.

I grabbed at my top, when Zuko stopped me.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, what if the group finds out and they cast you out?"

"I want to do this, The group won't cast me out, they'll never find out, and since when do you care about them?"

"Rebel Katara. I like it!" and with that he pulled off my shirt and started kissing me again...


	2. Sneaking around

I woke up in Zuko's arms. His shirt was covering me and he was wearing his pants. He was looking at me with a mischievous look in his amber eyes. They burned like beautiful candles. I smiled at him.

"Let's not tell..." I whispered. He nodded and kissed me deeply again. My chest had a flurry of white birds beating their wings inside.

"Katara!" I heard in the distance. Zuko pulled away and looked at the place where the voice had come. I pulled out of his grip, holding his shirt around me, and started chucking my clothes on desperately. I knew it was Aang. He must be looking for me. Zuko got up fast and helped me.

oOo

I walked into camp, tying me hair back up.

"Where have you been?" Sokka burst out.

"I'm fine, I was swimming and I fell asleep, trying to dry off." I lied. Actually, not even Toph detected it.

"She's not lying" She said simply. She winked at me very discreetly. Ahh crap!

"Well... if you don't mind, I'm going to wash my clothes"

"I thought that was what you were doing when you went out" Damn you Aang and your good memory.

"I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ELSE THEN!" I walked into my air temple room and lay down thinking of Zuko. My legs had been chaffing a little, but I didn't know why. It hurt around that area a little. I drifted off to a light slumber after thinking about the possibilities of why it hurt. I dreamt of Zuko's face, his strong arms protecting me. His beautiful candle like eyes. Oh I missed him.

I heard the sound of something hitting glass. It was so close. I woke and sat bold up. Sure thing, it was a small pebble landing on the stone floor. Where did it come from? I looked up as another had been sent flying in from my window into the room onto the floor. I frowned and cautiously got off my bed, in a fighting stance. I didn't see anything so I rested my cheek on my hand. My elbow was on the window pane.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I sighed.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" I looked down astonished.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear"

"Zuko?" I gasped.

"Yep, who else? Watch out, Juliet, I'm coming up!" It wasn't a long way up, but still, he was amazing. He jumped in gently and embraced me, kissing me. I was so happy to be with him. He pulled me onto my bed and started making out with me. I wanted him all over me, I wanted him to be mine, I wanted to be his.

Then, there was a knock at the door and all my happiness was taken away.

"I'm getting dressed! Don't come in!"

"Liar! Let me in sweetness, I know what you're doing" It was Toph.

"Stay Zuko" I whispered and opened the door, with Zuko behind it, just in case.

"What?" I asked Toph.

"I want to talk to you, I know about sparky, he's here" My heart pounded fast, like those white birds. "I won't tell! Let me in"

"Okay..." Zuko was looking suspiciously at Toph.

"Don't feel like that! I'm the one who should be suspicious of you, sparky" Toph pointed an acusing finger at him.

"Toph! It's alright!" I pushed her finger down.

"I came here to help you guys. You want Zuko to be in the group?" I gasped and Toph smirked. "I have the perfect plan..."

**I dedicate this story to my awesome friends: toph14 and sarge619**

**They are always awesome, giving me advice on my stories, ect... They are really cool and if you haven't met them, well, you've had a very, VERY boring life... Lol! Anywhooooo.... yeah, toph14 is always sneaky, like toph and I, and she gives me ideas for sneaky stuff in stories, so thank you! No, they didn't give me ideas for the story, not consciously anyway. Sarge619 has great plots! He's absolutely awesome!!!!! READ THEIR STORIES GUYS! THEY ARE DA BOMBS!!!! Sort of....... XD!!!!**


End file.
